The Bleach Chatroom Ch1
by animalpeopleclanstories
Summary: kaitlin and i did this.  oh this is chapter one  we dont own characters  me: rukia, nnoitra, uryu, orihime  kaitlin: nel, ichigo, byakuya,
1. Chapter 1

**Rukia-soulreaper**: hey,

**theflowerprincess**: Hi rukia!

**Rukia-soulreaper**: oh hey orihime

**theflowerprincess**: oh how'd you guess it was me!

**Rukia-soulreaper**: i dont know, *chuckle* lucky guess i suppose

**theflowerprincess**: i wonder where ichigo is...

**ThesewingQuincy**: *thesewingquincy logs on

**ThesewingQuincy**: probably off being stupid

**sexyNnoitra-Numba5** joined the chat 7 seconds ago

**sexyNnoitra-Numba5**: *sexyNnoitra-Numba5 logs on

**sexyNnoitra-Numba5**: yo!

**Nel ;D** changed name to **KickassNel** 4 seconds ago

**KickassNel**: .

**IchigoIsAwesome123**: Hi orihime

**theflowerprincess**: Oh ichigo! hiii

**ThesewingQuincy**: did it just get 57% stupider in here?

**sexyNnoitra-Numba5**: oh sizzle wizzle

**sexyNnoitra-Numba5**: you got friedd homes

**IchigoIsAwesome123**: Did it just get a million times nerdier in here?

**sexyNnoitra-Numba5**: oh snizzapp!

**Rukia-soulreaper**: ugh, you both are idiots

**ThesewingQuincy**: say what you want ichigo, at least im not failing

**IchigoIsAwesome123**: whatever

**theflowerprincess**: o3o

**KickassNel**: you guys are so uptight! let loose!

**IchigoIsAwesome123**: Nnoitra, your retarded.

**sexyNnoitra-Numba5**: O.O

**sexyNnoitra-Numba5**: I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU NEL!

**KickassNel**: Riiiight, about that

**sexyNnoitra-Numba5**: .

**sexyNnoitra-Numba5**: *pulls out my sword*

**sexyNnoitra-Numba5**: imma kill you nigga

**ThesewingQuincy**: *sighs* he really is stupi

**ThesewingQuincy**: *stupid

**KickassNel** left the chat 3 seconds ago

**sexyNnoitra-Numba5**: CHICKKKENENNNNN

**IchigoIsAwesome123**: ...Nel?

**Rukia-soulreaper**: why do you care if nel left ichigo?

**KickassNel** joined the chat 2 seconds ago

**IchigoIsAwesome123**: why jealous? xD

**KickassNel**: Lookie im green!

**KickassNel**: ooooh, Rukia & ichigo sittin in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

**IchigoIsAwesome123**: Hahaha

**Rukia-soulreaper**: noo! *blushes* dont be crazy ichigo

**theflowerprincess**: *is jealous*

**ThesewingQuincy**: im leaving, your all being stupid

**KickassNel**: I smell me a love triangle

**KickassNel**: no wait!

**KickassNel**: stay...

**IchigoIsAwesome123**: .

**theflowerprincess**: uhm... i think i smell my pork bean sugar cake burning! bye!

**Rukia-soulreaper**: how can she eat that stuff

**Rukia-soulreaper**: *?

**sexyNnoitra-Numba5**: AHA! nel is back!

**KickassNel**: oh dear

**sexyNnoitra-Numba5**: *stabs nel*

**Rukia-soulreaper**: O.O

**KickassNel**: still here.

**KickassNel**: so imma go take me a nap, ill be on later byeee ;D

**KickassNel** left the chat

**sexyNnoitra-Numba5**: stupidddd chat .

**IchigoIsAwesome123**: wow...

**sexyNnoitra-Numba5**: well imma go kill her in real life! bye!

**sexyNnoitra-Numba5** left the chat

**IchigoIsAwesome123**: oh greeeat

**Rukia-soulreaper**: this is just great...

**IchigoIsAwesome123**: ...so rukia.

**IchigoIsAwesome123**: were all alone *eyebrow wiggle* ~._.~

**IchigoIsAwesome123**: yeahhhhh

**bakura::bestsolereaperever** joined the chat 2 seconds ago

**Rukia-soulreaper**: oh knock it off*punches your arm but gives you a side glance*'

**Rukia-soulreaper**: (its soulreaper not solereaper)

**IchigoIsAwesome123**: (kdjfhcdklsjdfhklasjdfhk )

**bakura::bestsolereaperever** changed name to **byakuya::bestsoulreaperever** 2 seconds ago

**Rukia-soulreaper**: o.o... brother

**byakuya::bestsoulreaperever**: What are you doing ichigo? hitting on rukia? pleassse

**IchigoIsAwesome123**: I was kidding, geesh

**byakuya::bestsoulreaperever**: .

**Rukia-soulreaper**: oh so am i not good enough to?

**byakuya::bestsoulreaperever**: .

**IchigoIsAwesome123**: no...i..its just..jdfhklasdjhfklas!

**IchigoIsAwesome123** left the chat

**byakuya::bestsoulreaperever**: ...

**byakuya::bestsoulreaperever**: he's got issues man

**Rukia-soulreaper**: *sighs*

**Rukia-soulreaper**: i know

**byakuya::bestsoulreaperever**: well night!

**Rukia-soulreaper**: and i have to put up with him

**Rukia-soulreaper**: every day

**Rukia-soulreaper**: night :/

**byakuya::bestsoulreaperever**: xD

**byakuya::bestsoulreaperever** left the chat

~*end of chapter one!*~


	2. The Bleach Chatroom CH2

**KickassNel** joined the chat 64 seconds ago

**IchigoIsAwesome123** joined the chat 56 seconds ago

**IchigoIsAwesome123**: Heyy

**Rukia-soulreaper** changed name to **Rukiabunnylover** 50 seconds ago

**Rukiabunnylover**: heyy

**KickassNel**: good morning!

**Rukiabunnylover**: morning nel

**Rukiabunnylover**: i take it nnoitra never got ya?

**KickassNel**: Haha, no of course not.

**theflowerprincess** joined the chat

**theflowerprincess**: Mornign everyone!

**IchigoIsAwesome123**: Hey!

**Rukiabunnylover**: thats good

**IchigoIsAwesome123**: morning :D

**KickassNel**: im eating myself a bagel!

**Thelostmemories~sena** joined the chat

**IchigoIsAwesome123**: I'm drinking coffeeeeeeeee

**IchigoIsAwesome123**: O.O sena

**IchigoIsAwesome123**: ...

**IchigoIsAwesome123**: gfjkklhl=-

**theflowerprincess**: im eating a chocolate spicy noodle pancake!

**Thelostmemories~sena**: hi...

**IchigoIsAwesome123**: oh sorry i hit the keyboard

**Thelostmemories~sena**: OH HEY ICHIGO!

**Rukiabunnylover**: ... .

**IchigoIsAwesome123**: sena! ^.^ hey

**KickassNel**: how are you orihimi

**theflowerprincess**: tired! i didnt get much sleep mlast night ^^;

**theflowerprincess**: kinda set the house on fire

**Thelostmemories~sena**: WHat i miss?

**KickassNel**: wow, haha

**theflowerprincess**: so how are you nel?

**IchigoIsAwesome123**: yoouve gotta be more careful!

**theflowerprincess**: i know, but the cake got burnt while i was on here and i didnt have a fire extingisher so i put water on it

**theflowerprincess**: but it only made it worse

**IchigoIsAwesome123**: thats it im coming over tonight. and im cooking. haha.

**IchigoIsAwesome123**: to keep an eye on you

**theflowerprincess**: but if you come over then your my guest

**theflowerprincess**: and having a guest cook for you is rude!

**IchigoIsAwesome123**: i insist!

**Thelostmemories~sena**: welp... i can feel rukias sulking through the computer... so imma go! bye!

**Thelostmemories~sena** left the chat

**theflowerprincess**: alright, if you insist ^^;

**IchigoIsAwesome123**: Rukia whats wrong?

**Rukiabunnylover**: what? nothings wrong..

**KickassNel**: liiiiar

**Rukiabunnylover**: i am not a liar!

**IchigoIsAwesome123**: are to!

**IchigoIsAwesome123**: just kidding, haha

**theflowerprincess**: dont worry rukia i get it

**IchigoIsAwesome123**: get what?

**KickassNel**: lol, its like ichigo love club. im in!

**Rukiabunnylover**: i dont love ichigo .

**theflowerprincess**: *blushes*

**TheEmotionlessArrancar** joined the chat

**TheEmotionlessArrancar**: ...hello

**theflowerprincess**: Ulqriorra!

**TheEmotionlessArrancar**: yes, hi woman

**theflowerprincess**: ^-^

**IchigoIsAwesome123**: o.o

**IchigoIsAwesome123**: . so imma head over there now orihimi. kay, see ya in ten

**IchigoIsAwesome123** left the chat

**KickassNel**: .

**KickassNel**: greeeat

**theflowerprincess**: oh! i need to get off then!

**theflowerprincess**: byr ulqriorra

**theflowerprincess**: *bye ^^;

**TheEmotionlessArrancar**: bye woman

**theflowerprincess** left the chat 2 seconds ago

**TheEmotionlessArrancar**: why is he going over her house?

**KickassNel**: they are gonna get it onnnn

**KickassNel**: ^.^

**Rukiabunnylover**: what...?

**TheEmotionlessArrancar**: i highly doubt that

**Rukiabunnylover**: uhm, i have to get off and not spy in the windo

**Rukiabunnylover**: *windows

**Rukiabunnylover** left the chat 2 minutes ago

**TheEmotionlessArrancar**: wow.

**TheEmotionlessArrancar**: welll im going to bed.

**TheEmotionlessArrancar**: good night nelliel.

**TheEmotionlessArrancar**: you should be heading there too

**TheEmotionlessArrancar** left the chat 20 seconds ago

**KickassNel**: .

**KickassNel**: byee then ^.^

**KickassNel** left the chat

~*end of ch.2!*~


	3. The Bleach chatroom Ch3

**Rukiaisabunnylover**: Morning!

**Rukiaisabunnylover**: am i the first here...?

**IchigoIsAwesome123** joined the chat 3 seconds ago

**KickassNel** joined the chat 2 seconds ago

**IchigoIsAwesome123**: Hi (:

**Rukiaisabunnylover**: oh hey there ichigo

**KickassNel**: Heyyy bunny girl

**Rukiaisabunnylover**: hi arrancar chika

**KickassNel**: how was orihimi, i saw you leave without any pants!

**IchigoIsAwesome123**: what! nell your such a liar

**Rukiaisabunnylover**: ...

**KickassNel**: yeah well i thought id spice it up

**theflowerprincess** joined the chat 3 seconds ago

**theflowerprincess**: ichigo you left your pants at my house!

**nel~lover** joined the chat 2 seconds ago

**nel~lover**: hello

**Rukiaisabunnylover**: O.O

**Rukiaisabunnylover**: WHAT?

**KickassNel**: what!

**IchigoIsAwesome123**: i had to change my pants because i spilt cooking oil on them geesh

**nel~lover**: NEL!

**KickassNel**: ...

**KickassNel**: Oh dear

**theflowerprincess**: yep! so i washed them for him! but he forgot them at my house

**nel~lover**: Nel my love!

**Rukiaisabunnylover**: oh...

**KickassNel**: who are you!

**IchigoIsAwesome123**: yeah, thanks orihimi.

**nel~lover**: someone very close to you

**theflowerprincess**: your welcome ^-^

**KickassNel**: dude. im freaking out

**Near~1st** joined the chat 3 seconds ago

**Near~1st**: hey mello whered you put my toy truck?

**Near~1st**: o.o

**Near~1st**: wrong chat! sorry

**Near~1st** left the chat 2 seconds ago

**IchigoIsAwesome123**: i'll come by later to get them, since i still have to give you your text books.

**KickassNel**: ooc; cutte!

**Rukiaisabunnylover**: why do you have her books?

**Rukiaisabunnylover**: ooc; thxs *:

**Rukiaisabunnylover**: *(:

**theflowerprincess**: alright! that works

**nel~lover**: NELLL

**nel~lover**: I LOVE TO WATCH YOU SLEEP

**Rukiaisabunnylover**: o.o

**KickassNel**: ah!

**Rukiaisabunnylover**: who is that?

**KickassNel**: i dont know T~T

**IchigoIsAwesome123**: o.o

**nel~lover**: come to room 534565657575735255555 in aizens palace in if you want to five out who i am

**nel~lover** left the chat 2 seconds ago

**IchigoIsAwesome123**: o.o

**theflowerprincess**: that was weird

**KickassNel**: oh dear

**Rukiaisabunnylover**: are you gonna go?

**KickassNel**: nnoitra's just tryin to kill me.

**KickassNel**: i gusse i will though.

**KickassNel** left the chat

**theflowerprincess**: o.o

**Rukiaisabunnylover**: welll

**Rukiaisabunnylover**: ichigo

**Rukiaisabunnylover**: you never answered

**Rukiaisabunnylover**: =\\=

**theflowerprincess**: i have to go

**theflowerprincess**: my chicken and strawberry pot pie is doen!

**theflowerprincess** left the chat 2 seconds ago

**Rukiaisabunnylover**: ichigo?

**IchigoIsAwesome123**: answered what

**IchigoIsAwesome123**: :3

**Rukiaisabunnylover**: why do you have her books?

**IchigoIsAwesome123**: Oh, she's tutouring me

**IchigoIsAwesome123**: tutoring*

**Rukiaisabunnylover**: you know as well as i do that orihime isnt the brightest

**Rukiaisabunnylover**: and i live with you, why didnt you just ask me for help?

**Rukiaisabunnylover**: whatever .

**Rukiaisabunnylover**: bye

**IchigoIsAwesome123**: oh,

**IchigoIsAwesome123**: orihimi has really good grades though?

**Rukiaisabunnylover**: no she doesnt

**IchigoIsAwesome123**: fine, the truth is the books are for cooking D:

**IchigoIsAwesome123**: its awful yes but...iloveto cook D:

**Rukiaisabunnylover**: but their her books...

**Rukiaisabunnylover**: and orihime just puts whatever she wants into food

**IchigoIsAwesome123**: I had her get them for me, but imma hide them at her house.

**Rukiaisabunnylover**: why

**IchigoIsAwesome123**: you can come buy and taste my food some time! maybe

**IchigoIsAwesome123** left the chat 29 seconds ago

**Rukiaisabunnylover**: dude, i live with you

**Rukiaisabunnylover**: idiot

**Rukiaisabunnylover**: gah!

**Rukiaisabunnylover**: why do i love him?

**Rukiaisabunnylover** left the chat 9 seconds ago

~*end of ch.3*~


End file.
